Danny Phantom Season 4
by princessofwriting
Summary: So this is my idea for a 4th season of Danny Phantom. A wish is made and no one remembers the existence of halfas (not even Sam and Tucker). This is my first fanfic, so enjoy! Nothing inappropriate, but the themes will be slightly more mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic! In no way do I own Danny Phantom. **

_6 months after Phantom Planet…_

Danny walked into school. The initial attention from saving the world had died down and life was better than Danny could have ever expected. The school was free from bullying, Danny's grades were rising, and he and his family were closer than ever. At this point he wasn't getting mobbed by fans every time he turned around and Danny was finally starting to enjoy the fame. He sat down in class three minutes before the bell rang. The others students began to file in. Some smiled at him, others gave him high-fives, and Paulina batted her eyelashes in his direction. Sam grabbed Danny's hand and glared daggers at Paulina, who then scowled as she walked towards her seat. His whole life reminded him of the dream he had before he battled Nocturne. The bell rang and Mr. Lancer picked up his papers ready for his lesson on classic poems of the 19th century. However, before he could even greet his class a frosty blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth as his hand shot up in the air. "Do what you have to do," Mr. Lancer spoke kindly, "tell me what time works for your tutoring lessons after you're done."

Danny smiled and dashed out of the room, blue rings circled his body as he ran past the open door.

This life is terrible, thought Vlad Plasmius as he wandered aimlessly through the Ghost Zone. He remembered how he felt so lucky when he found that natural portal that opened up for a few moments, but he began to regret going in. Every time he heard a ghost boasting about how they scared someone in the human realm his heart ached to return home, and of course, he thought, to capture the young Danny Fenton. "But how!" he shouted.

Suddenly he ran into Desiree and an idea popped into his evil mind. "Desiree," he spoke in his best nice-guy voice, "would you grant me a wish?"

"I don't trust you Vlad," she sneered, "you've always manipulated us ghosts into doing your bidding with no reward."

"Ah, but this time it is different. It brings misery to Earth's hero, Danny Phantom."

Desiree, still wary of him, but curious, let him explain his plan. "I need you to grant a wish that causes everyone on Earth to forget the existence of halfas," Vlad smiled.

Realizing that his plan wouldn't bring any trouble to her, Desiree decided to help out, "But Danny will still be able to tell people about his identity, he knows now that they will accept him."

"Oh butter biscuits!" he sneered, "Wait, I also will add that everyone in the world despises Danny Phantom!"

"Good idea." Desiree grew in size and her voice began to echo through the air as she bellowed, "So you wished it and so shall it be!"

Danny shuffled into class, exhausted after his most recent ghost fight. "Luckily," he thought, "Mr. Lancer doesn't count me as tardy anymore."

He opened the door and everyone's head whipped towards his direction. "Mr. Fenton do you realize that you are thirty minutes late to class!" the balding teacher shouted.

"Yes sir, but I was busy," responded Danny, confusion evident all over his face.

"Busy with what?"

"I got attacked, by a ghost!"

"Mr. Fenton that is the worst excuse I have ever heard, now take your seat and I will see you in after-school detention."

Danny's jaw hung wide open as he shuffled to his seat.

"What's his problem?" Danny scribbled on to a note before he passed it to Tucker.

The note was tossed back to Danny's desk with the words inscribed, "Dude, you were half an hour late to class, what did you expect?"

"That he would brush it off like he normally does."

The note was passed back and forth. "Hello, Earth to Danny! This is Mr. Lancer we're talking about! What were you really doing anyway?"

"Like I said, "FIGHTING" get it? Why else would I be late?"

"WHAT?! Dude we need to talk after class"

Just then Mr. Lancer snatched the note from Danny's hands as he read Tucker's last message. Thankfully he simply threw the note away, and didn't read it.

Class ended and Tucker dragged Danny into the nearest supply closet. "You were in a fight!" Tucker whisper-shouted.

"Yeah. It, like, happens all the time."

"But Dash was in class! Who did you get in a fight with?"

"The box ghost, Skulker, and the box ghost. Who else and what is everyone's problem today."

"Dude, ghosts are dangerous! You could've gotten killed!"

"Come on Tucker, these guys are about as easy as pie."

"Well you're just lucky you didn't meet Danny Phantom, you would've definitely been dead!"

The shock of Tucker's last statement broke Danny out of his whispers. "What!" he roared.

Suddenly Sam burst through the door. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"Danny's been fighting ghosts!" Tucker responded.

"Danny that's dangerous. Are you trying to be like your parents?" she asked with disgust.

"What is your problem?" Danny shouted at his friends.

He ran out of the closet, and by the time his friends left as well, Danny had already flown off.

Danny traveled through the ghost zone. His thoughts zoomed through his mind as he tried to think of an explanation for his friends' odd behavior. Danny only looked up when he heard the thundering boom of a clock. Unknowingly Danny had flown right into Clockwork's realm. "Clockwork!" Danny screamed, "I need help!"

Clockwork floated up to Danny. "What is it Danny," he asked, genuinely concerned due to the fact that he had grown close to the boy since his incident with Dark Dan.

"I don't know what's happened," Danny cried, "Everyone is either shocked or doesn't believe me when I say I fight ghosts."

"Danny, something terrible has happened," Clockwork sighed, changing from adult to elderly man.

"What?"

"Someone made it so the whole world forgot about halfas."

"Well, I can just tell them, they've accepted me before."

"No Danny, it's different this time. This time everyone hates Danny Phantom. They won't accept you."

"No! Clockwork do something!" Danny screamed.

"Danny you know I can't do that, but don't worry you've faced this problem before. Be strong and you will succeed!"

On that note everything turned dark and Clockwork disappeared.

Danny woke up with his head throbbing. He looked around his room and discovered Sam and Tucker watching over him. "What happened?" Danny asked.

"Well I told you that ghost fighting was dangerous," Sam said, "and then you ran off and disappeared. An hour or so we found you passed out in your parents lab. What were you doing down there?"

"Would you guys be my friends no matter what?" asked Danny with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, why?" responded Tucker.

"Definitely," added Sam.

"Well, um, you know Danny Phantom?"

"That evil ghost! He hasn't been seen in a while, and I say good riddance!" shouted Tucker.

"Tucker, Danny's trying to tell us something," scolded Sam, but hate gleamed in her eyes anyway.

"Yeah, how would you, like, react if you ever met him," he asked nervously rubbing his neck.

"Probably call the police," responded Tucker casually, as if he wasn't talking about turning in his best friend.

Danny stared wide-eyed. "Yeah, but I have this theory," Danny began to say, "Just hear me out. What if Danny Phantom wasn't a bad ghost? What if he was just trying to protect the town from all of the other ghosts?"

"Danny, ghosts are evil. Just stay away from them" begged Sam.

Danny watched as his friends left. Sam's words echoed in his mind. "Yeah," he thought bitterly, "it's kind of hard to avoid ghosts when you're partially one yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

**Sorry for the late update. Seeing favs and follows makes me want to write more. Thanks guys!**

Danny couldn't go to school the next day. He felt sick after realizing his friends despise for him. He was also fighting ghosts for the better half of the morning, and avoiding ghost hunters for the other. "Why did this have to happen?" Danny screamed.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and he went on to another battle. After defeating half a dozen ghosts Danny landed in a lonely section of the park and returned to his human form. He wandered around until his feet ached. "Danny!" someone shouted.

It was Tucker. Danny ignored the cry, hoping that he didn't have to face someone who would never accept him. "Danny!" the shout was closer, and it wasn't long before Danny felt a hand grab his shoulder.

He whipped around, "What do you want?" he sneered.

"Well, I was curious why you weren't at school today; you didn't even answer your phone." Tucker smiled, unaltered by his harsh tone.

"I was busy!" Danny shouted, "You _used_ to understand!"

Tears welled in Danny's crystal blue eyes. Tucker's grin dropped. "Dude, are you ok?" he asked, "Are you upset over Sam and I laughing off your nice-Phantom theory?"

"It's not a theory it's true. Danny Phantom is a good guy!" Danny shouted.

The whole park seemed to freeze. Eyes stared shocked at the boys, mouths hung agape. Not a sound was heard. A blue mist escaped Danny's mouth. "I need to go," Danny whispered.

The halfa ran off, leaving Tucker frozen in surprise.

That night Danny returned home sore and miserable. After being scolded by his parents Danny shuffled up to his room, deciding to skip dinner. He stared at his phone. "Seven new voicemails" it read.

Tucker spoke, "Hey dude, what was with the outburst?" Delete.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you, but Danny Phantom is-"Delete.

"Come on Danny, just listen to-" Delete.

A female voice spoke, surprising Danny, "Hey Danny it's Sam, can we talk, you've been acting weird lately. Are you ok? Call me when you get this. Bye!" Danny listened to the message all the way through.

He could remember his friends being there for him. He was never quite as sore and tired when Sam and Tucker were around. He picked up his phone and began to dial. "Hello," Sam answered.

"Hey, I got your message," Danny replied.

"Oh yeah! Are you okay, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I, um, I just wanted to know why everyone dislikes Danny Phantom."

"He is trying to trick the entire town! He only acts like he's good so people will follow him."

"Well, what if he really is good?"

"Danny don't fall for the trick the Phantom's-"

"Danny."

"What?"

"I just thought you know that it's kind of rude to call him 'the Phantom'. It's like referring to someone by only their last name. How would you feel if I called you, 'the Manson'? His name is Danny Phantom."

"Um Danny, not to burst your bubble, but ghosts don't have feelings and if they did then I wouldn't care if I insulted one."

"Sam! Whatever happened to appreciating differences?" Danny hung up.

The next day at school Sam and Tucker talked privately. "What do you think is wrong with Danny?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. How can he not accept the fact that the Phantom is evil?" responded Tucker.

"Danny. I think that it is better to call him Danny Phantom. It is his name, you know," shrugged Sam.

"Sam, that's our best friend's name! I don't want to associate the Phantom with Danny in any way!"

"Well then _Foley_, maybe you have some ideas on how to help Danny!"

"I, um, I, uh, I don't know."

Suddenly Danny bolted past them, and though none of them mentioned it, they couldn't help but notice a blue haze that clouded their vision. "What has gotten into him?" sighed Sam.

The two friends rolled their eyes and walked towards the cafeteria.  
Danny dragged himself to his usual seat in the cafeteria, 10 minutes late. His stomach growled, but he had to fight Youngblood this morning and didn't have time to pack a lunch. However, he managed to sneak a napkin away from Tucker and cover the burn on his hand with it. Danny dropped his head onto his arms and mentally cried for the next two minutes. Finally Sam couldn't take his clear agony anymore. "Danny, is there anything you want to tell us?"

He lifted his head, "Is there anything Danny Phantom has done under his own free will that was evil?"

Tucker opened his mouth, "He kidnapped the mayor."

Danny rolled his eyes. "The mayor was possessed."

"How do you know that?"

"My parents are ghost hunters; I can tell when a ghost is around," Danny stated which was partially true. "Anything else?"

Sam spoke, "Yeah, he stole all of those jewels when the circus was in town."  
"He was being controlled by the ring leader, Freakshow, and did you forget? He saved your life _Sam_!"

Sam dropped her head. "Well," Tucker added, "he is trying to trick the town."

"For the last time that is not true! Is this whole town so ignorant that they can't see a hero when he's right in front of them? This town would be in shambles if it weren't for him!"

"Danny calm down," hissed Sam, "he's a ghost and the only thing ghosts know how to do is be evil."

"Seriously Sam! Could you be more prejudice? How would you feel if I said something like that about Goths or ultra-recyclo-vegetarians?"

"Danny its okay," insisted Tucker.

"No it's not! You know I had this crazy theory that my two best friends, who had been bullied their entire lives, could look past serotypes and what everyone else says and accept someone for what they have done!"

"Danny, no!" cried Sam.

"But apparently I was wrong!" Danny shouted, "You are guys are no better than Dash or Paulina!"

"Danny listen to reason!" pleaded Tucker.

"No! I can't hang out with bullies! Sorry guys, but I don't think I can hang out with people who don't accept me."

Danny jumped up from the table and ran off, tears streaming down his face. Sam and Tucker stared with glistening eyes. Silence hung around the entire lunchroom, and once Danny was out of sight he flew off into the breezy afternoon air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay my fist reviews! Thank you so much!**

Danny knew that lunch was almost over. He didn't particularly want to return to school, but he had a hard enough time getting to school on a normal day, he couldn't miss anymore classes than necessary. So the young halfa returned to school. Throughout the day he avoided talking to anyone or looking anybody in the eye. By the end if his next class period there was a stack of unopened notes from Sam and Tucker piled on his desk. Surprisingly Mr. Lancer smiled at Danny for not responding, however Sam and Tucker both got detention and Danny could feel his heart tug with guilt. For Sam and Tucker their confinement was miserable. Mr. Lancer decided to put them at opposite corners of the room and take away anything that could possibly be used for communication at all. The two hardly ever got detention and when they did Danny was right there with them. "Now that I think about it," pondered Sam, "Danny has detention a lot more than Tucker and I. Oh this must be how he feels. No wonder he has been so weird lately."

Tucker sat in boredom. The only thing that could possibly be considered anything near interesting was the window, which was hardly exceptional at all. His gaze stared out at towards the outside world. Suddenly a dark form fell behind the glass. Tucker couldn't help but notice a bright blue light that shone right beneath the frame, but he brushed it off as nothing. Then an atrocious sight caused him to yelp. "Quiet Mr. Foley!" sneered Mr. Lancer.

Danny stood up. Blood dripped from his forehead. He was gripping his stomach, wincing in pain. He took two painful steps forward, right out of Tucker's line of vision. "Mr. Lancer Danny's hurt!" cried Tucker.

By the time Mr. Lancer glanced out the window an injured hero had already flow up into the sky to continue his battle. "Not funny Mr. Foley," scolded the teacher, "We do not joke about people being in pain, and due to your joke you and Ms. Manson will stay another half hour."

"Nice job," mouthed Sam.

"But… but I saw him," thought Tucker.

For the rest of detention Tucker just buried his head in his hands and tried to make sense of his friend.

The next day Tucker showed up at Danny's house. Not realizing that Danny was mad at him, Jazz let him in. Tucker walked up the familiar staircase. As he reached Danny's door he could hear his friend's voice shout, "Worst day ever!"

Tucker continued to listen, "First Skulker, then Dash, then Desiree, after that it was my friends, then Technus, and finally Valerie!"

"Who's Skulker, Desiree, and Technus?" thought Tucker, "And what happened between him and Valerie?" without warning Tucker sneezed.

"Who's there?" shouted Danny in a voice more powerful than what the techno geek was used too.

As Tucker opened the door he could swear he saw a green light die down, but he assumed it was just imagination. What surprised him was Danny. He stood with a fierce expression and the palm of his hand facing Tucker. "Are you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Peachy," Danny sneered as he paced around the room, avoiding looking at Tucker.

"Um, you looked hurt yesterday."

"Yeah, well, having your best friends call me-uh-my hero an evil unfeeling creature can kind of dampen a mood."

"Not emotionally hurt, physically hurt! I saw you outside the window while I was in detention."

Danny stopped pacing. "I, uh, you probably thought someone else was me."

"No Danny it was you, but you disappeared!"

"How could I disappear, it's impossible." Danny replied, his eyes darting everyone as he nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Danny what's going on?!"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," this, to Danny, was true.

"Dude, tell me."

Finally at his breaking point Danny screamed, "You would never accept me if I told you! You would despise me like everyone else. Like I said, its better that we're not friends anymore. It's better for the both of us. "

"Danny, we've been friends our entire life's what is different now?"

"I'm different Tucker," Danny replied, "I've changed. You wouldn't like who I am now."

"How can you know that?"

Danny wiped a tear off of his face, "I just do."

Tucker left Danny's house even more confused than he was before, hoping for answers he called Sam. "Hey Sam," said Tucker, "Do the names Skulker, Desiree, or Technus mean anything to you?"

"Uh, I think I once heard a ghost shout that he was Tetris master of technology, but now that I think about it, Technus makes more sense."

"Sam, Danny mentioned those names when he was talking about his worst day ever! Do you think he could actually be getting attacked by ghosts?"

"Well, most everyone in this town gets confronted by a ghost sooner or later. And, oh no, with Danny's parents being ghost hunters he's more of a target. Tucker this is terrible."

"Maybe we should let him be for a little while. He said it was better for both of us if we weren't friends."

"Tucker could you be any more oblivious?" He doesn't want us getting hurt with him being a target for ghosts and all. He needs us now more than ever!"

"You're right Sam."

"What still bothers me is his 'good guy Danny phantom theory'."

"What if he's being possessed by the Phantom, and he's trying to use Danny to recruit more people to be on his side!"

"Tucker this is terrible!" I think we should talk to Danny's parents, maybe they could do something."

'Let's go to his house tomorrow and talk to them."

"Ok!" agreed Sam.

The next day the two friends arrived at the house. The ops center gleamed in the sunlight. Their hands pounded on the wooden door. Danny's mom opened the door. "Mrs. Fenton," started Tucker, "we think, um, well, we think-"

"We think something's wrong with Danny," interrupted Sam.

"Oh, let me get Jack!" she replied shocked.

They all sat together in the living room. "So what's do you think is wrong with Danny?" asked Danny's mom.

"Does it involve a ghost?!" shouted Jack.

"Jack, calm down and let them talk," hushed Maddie.

The two teens looked nervously at each other before replying to Jack's question. In stuttering voices they simultaneously answered "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the advice! I'll take your suggestions into account.**

"What?!" shouted Maddie.

"I was right!" bellowed Jack.

"Not the time Jack," Maddie scolded. She looked at the two teens, "Continue."

"Well, we think he's being possessed," Sam spoke nervously.

"By a ghost," added Tucker.

"Obviously Tucker, that's part of the definition of possession," Sam sighed.

"Do you have any more information or evidence?"

"Yes," Tucker began to explain, "We think he's being possessed by…the Phantom."

"No!" gasped Maddie.

"Yeah, he keeps trying to convince us that Danny Phantom is a good guy and that he's trying to protect the town. We think that the Phantom might be trying to rally support through Danny," stated Sam.

"My baby boy!" cried Maddie.

"Don't worry," Jack spoke calmly. Although most people considered him a fool, when it came to protecting his family he had a way of being able to control himself. "Kids, you did the right thing by telling us. We'll fix Danny."

"Thank you Mr. Fenton!" smiled Sam.

"Yes, and please help him as soon as possible," pleaded Tucker.

"We will make sure of it as soon as he gets home."

Danny arrived right before supper. "Yes, I can finally eat with my family," he thought.

Out of nowhere, a net came speeding towards him. He got ready to blast it out of existence until he saw his dad's face plastered in the center. He couldn't use his ghost powers to get out of whatever situation he was in. The net wrapped around him, causing his arms to squeeze against his torso. "Mom! Dad! What are you doing!" he screamed.

"Don't worry dear," his Mom said with a forced smile and tear-stained cheeks, "You'll be okay soon."

The green net squeezed tighter, and it wasn't long until it had entirely blocked his vision.

Danny could feel himself being moved. He could feel himself being lifted, then carried. He couldn't tell what direction he was traveling in. Then he could fell the net loosening. He breathed deeply. The net had made it difficult to get in air and even though he didn't need to breath as much as a normal person he still needed to breath every once in a while. But during the break he had taken to get in oxygen he had let his guard down and his parents took advantage of it. His dad's large hands grasped Danny's wrists and dragged him towards an operating table. Jack pressed one of Danny's hands against the table and a restraint instantly locked his wrist down. The same was repeated with his other wrist and his ankles. The whole time Danny tried to wiggle out of the grasp and screamed, "Stop it!" "Let me go!" or "Why would you do this to me?"

Maddie looked at him with sad eyes and said, "To get the Phantom out of you."

"What?" he screamed, "No mom! You don't understand!"

"We do Danny," she replied as she prepped the tools, "We know that you're possessed by the Phantom. And we understand that it's not your fault."

"So they think I'm just possessed," he thought relieved, "so they'll probably only use the Fenton Ghost Catcher or something like that. Then I can rejoin with my ghost half later."

But his hopes plummeted as he saw his Dad's hands whip around, wearing Ghost Gauntlets. Danny's jaw dropped, recalling the horrifying alternate future. "Dad," Danny's voice was hoarse and fear shined in his eyes, "Where did you get those?"

"I saw the blueprints at Vladdie's house and it should get the ghost right out of you!" he beamed.

"No!" his parents walked closer. "Please, no." But they wouldn't listen. "I'm not possessed, I promise!" their footsteps echoed throughout the lab. He tried to wiggle free again, but to no avail. "No! No! No!" and without Danny even thinking about it his ghostly wail forced its way out of his mouth.

Danny couldn't stop it. The green sound waves shoved against his parents knocking them to the floor. The echoes of a thousand ghosts filled the air. The sound tore his throat, but continued until he could hardly utter a sound. His head dropped with exhaustion. He looked down at his parents. They were out cold. He summed up enough energy to make himself intangible and he fell through the grip of the wrist and ankle locks. Danny felt drained; he immediately dropped to his knees. He crawled over to his parents. "Are you okay?" the teen asked, but it only came out as scratchy breaths.

He could tell that they were breathing, but he knew they would be passed out for a couple of hours. "Well," he thought, "I guess the first thing I need to do is pick up the lab."

As he cleaned up the basement he tried to think of an excuse. Danny pretty much knew that they wouldn't remember anything that had happened down in the lab, due to all of the times Sam and Tucker had to fill him in on details of a fight that caused him to be knocked-out. "You were working on an invention and it exploded, causing you to pass-out." He thought for a moment, "No, then I would have to explain an invention and the lack of blueprints."

"You captured a ghost, but it knocked you out and escaped. That might work, but he didn't want to make his parents feel like they were bad ghost hunters."

The lab was clean and he still didn't have an excuse. Finally it hit him. He grabbed a work-in- progress Fenton Ghost Laser and sat it on the table. "You were working on this invention and after long hours of effort you couldn't help but take a nap. Perfect! Jazz was at the library all day, so she couldn't say any different."

Danny turned around to leave the lab so he could wait for his parents to ask him what happened, but his eyes caught sight of a mirror. "What about me?" he thought, "This was too close of a call. I need to go with the flow. Pretend to think that I'm a bad guy." He dropped his head and walked upstairs.

After grabbing some sore throat pills Danny sat in his room and in between ghost fights was actually able to do some homework. After an hour or so he heard footsteps walk upstairs. His doorknob turned and his parents' forms filled the space. For a terrifying moment he feared that maybe he was wrong and his parents actually did remember their theory of him being possessed, but his fears left as his mom rubbed her head and asked, "What happened?"

Danny looked up at them, "Well, you were working on an invention and after long hours of effort you couldn't help but take a nap." And not having any evidence against a different answer they accepted it as true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and I don't own Danny Phantom (I've been forgetting to say that).**

Danny arrived at school the next day, nervous that he might slip-up by saying something good about his ghost-form. He was already 20 minutes late due to a fight with Technus so the detention slip didn't surprise him at all. Lunch came around and he surprised his friends by sitting with them. "Danny, are you okay now?" asked Sam confusion written all over her face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he responded before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Are you still mad?" questioned Tucker who stared at Danny with guilt-filled eyes.

Danny felt kind of bad for snapping at them, it wasn't their fault someone wished for them to think like that. However, he had also felt that his friends were being pretty insensitive. "Of course not," Danny responded trying his best to act like nothing had ever happened.

Tucker smiled at him. Then the grin dropped and turned into a nervous purse of his lips. "Do you have any memories from it?"

"Tucker!" scolded Sam.

"What are you talking about?" asked Danny.

Tucker's eyes darted everywhere, "You know, the…um…possession."

Danny stopped chewing. "How would you know about that?" he asked slowly.

Sam spoke, knowing that she could word things better than Tucker could. "We knew that your parents are the only experts in town and so we knew they could help you."

Danny stared at her, wary of where her explanation was leading. "So with the way you've been acting lately," Sam continued, "we knew you were being possessed by Danny Phantom, and we told your parents."

Danny jumped out of his seat. "You did what!" he shouted.

"Danny it was for your own good and your better now," Sam tried to calm him down.

The halfa thought carefully about what he was going to say next. "I'm sorry guys. I know I've been acting weird lately, but why would you think I was possessed, that seems like kind of a quick judgment."

"So you weren't possessed? What do your parents say?" asked Tucker.

Danny thought frantically for an explanation. "Uh…" he began, "Your right, my memories are kind of fuzzy. I believe I did have some ghost in me, but I'm normal now so that's the end of it." A blue mist escaped Danny's mouth, "Got to go!"

The two friends stared at their friend quizzically, "Yep," Tucker said sarcastically, "he's perfectly normal."

After a rough fight with Skulker and having to play couples counselor, again, with Johnny 13 and Kitty, Danny could finally return to school, 42 minutes late for 6th period. He took every note possible since he didn't want his friends to have a chance to question him any further. By the end of class he had three lines of the date written in different fonts, sketches all over the margins, and nearly everything the teacher had said (from welcome class all the way to have a nice day). He dashed out of school as quickly as possible and made it half way home before his ghost sense went off. "Wow, a new record," he mumbled before he dashed into a dark corner of an alley.

The darkness was briefly lit up by two bright blue rings. He had just managed to latch the thermos on to his belt before a mechanical voice spoke from behind him, "Well, hello, ghost child."

The halfa whipped his head, "Skulker, and where are you planning on hanging my pelt today?"

"I will hang your pelt on my-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the halfa smiling at the routine sentence, "Enough talking, we fight!" the hunter-ghost bellowed

The two ghosts battled. Danny got thrown into a streetlight, with enough force to cause a dent in the shiny metal, however he got revenge by breaking off a laser from Skulker's suit and tearing a hole in his net. Right before Danny was about to knock the hinges off Skulker's mechanical head a green flame scraped against the teens cheek. He had hardly even realized it until a couple of minutes after Skulker was in the thermos and his adrenaline died down. He gently touched the bun and hissed in pain. He walked over to the nearest shop window and attempted to cover the mark with his hair. His attempts were unsuccessful since his hair wasn't long enough to even conceal half of the burn. He eventually decided to simply cup his hand over the mark. He slung the backpack he had dropped and fell to his knees in pain as it struck where he had been hit by the streetlight. He slowly managed to get back up and let his backpack rest on his shoulder. Slower than usual he made his way home.

Jazz sat on the couch reading. Without even letting her eyes leave her book she hollered, "You're late Danny!"

"I realize that!" he responded, turning towards her direction out of habit.

The slight change in direction caused his backpack to bump against the damaged part of his back and he unintentionally let out a small whimper. Jazz, having excellent hearing, caught the sound and glanced up at her little brother. "Danny, are you okay?" she asked. Noticing how carefully he had his hand over his cheek.

"Yeah, why would you ask?" he responded as casually as possible, the movement of his jaw causing the pain to flare up.

"Well, you're holding your hand over your face like your hiding something. Come here," she ordered.

Unable to think of a proper excuse he reluctantly made his way to where his sister sat. He objected as she tried to move his hand from a face but eventually she prevailed. She gasped at the red and black burn that covered his cheek. "What happened?" fear caused the question to be only slightly above a whisper.

"Um… it was just... you know," he stuttered as he frantically tried to think of an excuse, "just…uh … an accident with the Bunsen burner."

She was about to question about how he managed to get a Bunsen burner anywhere near his face, but she knew how clumsy her brother could be. "Okay," she said hesitantly, "just make sure to clean and put some cooling gel on it. The first-aid kit is in the top cabinet."

He thanked her for the advice, even though he didn't need to be told how to treat a burn. He'd had enough injuries that the treatments took about as much thought as breathing. And what no one else knew was that he always kept a first-aid kit in his backpack.

After he treated his burn and put an ice pack on his back. He decided to try to get some homework done. Between a fight with the box ghost, Ember, and the box ghost again he managed to complete all of his assignments. Unsure of what else to do he simply laid on his bed and thought of excuses for tomorrow. His first thought was to borrow some of his sister's concealer, but he knew it would come off if Dash shoved his face into the water fountain while he was trying to get a drink, or worse the toilet. Excuse after excuse was thrown away in his mind until he finally decided on the best one. "I was helping my mom cook and some oil splashed on my face," he said out loud to make sure it sounded natural.

He eventually fell asleep and had a good night's rest, comparatively (he was only awakened once to fight Technus).

The next morning he walked in to school, on time for a change, and even got a chance to talk to his friends before the first bell. His two friends gasped when they saw his face and simultaneously asked, "What happened?"

Danny told them his excuse and seemed to accept his answer since no more questions followed. They all walked into class together and Mr. Lancer smiled seeing his oddest student on time with his homework placed neatly on his desk. But the teacher's smile faltered as Danny seemed to let out a deep breath followed by his hand shooting into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**The advice is really helping me improve as a writer! Oh, and I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Yes, Danny," Mr. Lancer groaned.

Danny went to his go-to excuse, "May I use the restroom?"

"No," he responded, "Class has hardly even begun. You should've gone before the bell rang."

Another blue mist escaped Danny's lips, reminding him of the urgency. "But it's an emergency!" he whined.

"No! It can wait," the balding teacher stated.

"But I'm going to throw up," Danny saw that Mr. Lancer wasn't buying it, but then the teen took notice of who sat in front of him. "All over Paulina!" he added.

"Ew!" the Latina screamed, "Mr. Lancer, make him leave!"

Now seeing that one of his favorite students wanted him gone the teacher complied by rolling his eyes and gesturing his hand towards the door.

After Danny changed into Danny Phantom he raced out of the school to meet his ghostly foe. He floated a couple of inches above the roof looking for whoever was trying to attack the town. A voice echoed behind Danny. "Will you be my friend?"

Klemper's words brought Danny back to an old memory of himself in Kindergarten.

_ "Will you be my friend?" a young raven-haired boy asked._

_ The pretty Latina scrunched up her nose, "No."_

_ The young boy had asked nearly everyone in his class and they either said no or forgot that he had even asked them when he tried to talk to them the next day. He wandered aimlessly around the playground. His crystal eyes moistening with tears. Then he spotted two people whom he didn't ask. An African American boy and a girl who had the same color hair as himself were playing in the sand box. As Danny walked over to them he saw the girl pull out a bag of baby carrots from her lunch bag. When she offered them to the African American boy he pretended to throw-up and even feign death. The girl responded by sticking her tongue out at him and attempting to open the bag. By the time Danny reached the sandbox the girl was trying to bite the bag open. "Do you need help?" Danny asked._

_ The girl nodded and handed the bag over. The raven-haired boy jabbed his little finger into the bag and tore it from the new hole. "Thanks," the girl smiled, "My name's Sam!"_

_ The African American shoved his hand over her mouth, "She prefers to be called Sammy," the girl was struggling to protest, "My name's Tucker."_

_The boy released his hand. Sam smiled evilly, "But he prefers to be called Techno-geek!"_

"_No!" Tucker shouted._

"_Ok," Danny said nervously, "My name's Danny. Do you guys want to be my friends?"_

_The two kids' in the sandbox huddled together and whispered to each other, in an attempt to make it seem like their friendship was exclusive, but they both already knew that they wanted Danny as their friend. After a few moments of fake deliberation Sam and Tucker nodded. Do you want a carrot?" Sam asked._

"_Sure!" responded Danny._

"_Ew!" shouted Tucker before he began to pretend-gag once more._

Danny looked at Klemper's desperate eyes, so similar to his own when he first met Sam and Tucker. Danny needed a friend right now. "Sure Klemper," he smiled.

The pajama-clad ghost beamed and yanked Danny up into a hug. "Ok, ok," shouted Danny.

Klemper released the half-ghost and Danny tried to get oxygen back into his lungs. "We can't hang out now. I have school," the teen said, "but we can hang out later. I'll meet you in your realm of the ghost-zone."

The ghost flew back to his home, his laughter echoing throughout the sky.

Danny arrived back at the classroom and sighed in relief when he saw the clock. He had only been gone for six minutes, an appropriate time to be in the bathroom. "Are you feeling better, Mr. Fenton,"

"Yeah," the teen responded forgetting that he had mentioned throwing up instead of simply going to the restroom.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Danny then recalled the excuse he had made and made up the excuse that the milk in his cereal this morning was expired. "What happened to your face?" the teacher asked.

Snickers were heard throughout the class and Danny couldn't help to blush slightly. "A bit of oil splashed on to my face while I was helping my mom cook," he replied. Mr. Lancer nodded and Danny shuffled back to his seat.

After a normal 2nd and 3rd period, Danny, with Sam and Tucker, ambled to the lunchroom. At about halfway there a large shadow loomed over Danny. "Out of the way Fenton!" The voice bellowed even though there was a plethora of open space in the hallway.

A hand then reached out and shoved Danny's back against a locker. Danny watched Dash and his football buddies roaring with laughter as they made their way down the hall. As soon as they were out of sight he collapsed on the floor with pain. The bruises that had been caused when Skulker threw Danny into the streetlight flared with red hot agony. "Are you alright?" inquired Sam.

The teen bit his lip and nodded. The last thing he wanted was his friends asking about the abundance of injuries that covered him. However as Danny's horrible luck would have it, when Sam tried to comfort Danny and help him back up she pressed her hand right into the bruises on his back. He let out a small whimper and managed to find his footing. "Are you sure you're alright, man?" questioned Tucker.

"Of course," he replied as casually as possible.

"Is there something wrong with your back?" Sam asked.

Danny rubbed his neck nervously. "No," he replied, although his voice went slightly higher than normal, which his friends could easily interpret as a sign of apprehension.

"Danny turn around and lift up your shirt!" Sam ordered.

"No!" he proclaimed.

"Why not?"

"I'm, um," Danny struggled for a good excuse, "insecure."

His friends stared at him quizzically. "Nailed that one," he said sarcastically in his mind.

"Danny…" Sam started again.

"Ugh, why can't a ghost ever attack when I need one too!" the halfa thought.

Reluctantly he did as Sam told and heard a gasp escape both of his friends' mouths.

**Thank you for your continued support of my story! By the way, is it weird to not give Danny super-healing? I don't really like writing it in as a power since it has never been officially claimed to be one. **


End file.
